fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 52
Bestand:Banner_Naito.png Hoofdstuk 52 Rijk van de Tijd, het jaar 1733. '' Naito kneep zijn ogen dicht terwijl hij door de hevige regenbui heen dichter en dichter bij de kust terechtkwam. Het was al dagenlang aan het regenen in het Tijdrijk; ook 's nachts. Hij had de meeste momenten in een herberg doorgebracht dus in de stad en dorpen had hij er geen last van gehad, maar nu hij in de wildernis verbleef die dag had hij een tent opgezet, waar in hij nu neerlag. Hij wist niet wanneer hij de kust eindelijk zou bereiken. Adriel had hem duidelijke instructies gegeven, maar het hing van hem af hoe snel hij ze opvolgde. Ondertussen was de zon al ondergegaan. Het zou weldra nacht worden en dan zouden de maanwolven de heide domineren. Naito was desondanks niet alleen. 'Alles oké?' vroeg Cecilia terwijl ze zich vastklemde aan zijn borst. 'Best,' zei Naito een beetje knorrig. 'Ik weet zeker dat we deze missie gauw af zullen hebben,' zei zijn vriendin troostend terwijl ze speelde met het lederen koord dat rond zijn nek hing. 'Hmmmmm.' Hij sloot zijn ogen en dommelde weg terwijl Cecilia zich naast hem opkrulde en zich met haar rug tegen zijn zij vleidde. Ze deed het vast zodat ze het extra warm zou hebben, maar Naito vond dat zij veel warmer was dan hij. 'Slaapwel Ceci,' murmelde hij in haar oor terwijl hij een arm over haar heen sloeg en haar dichter tegen zich aan trok. 'Zolang je me maar niet plat rolt in je slaap. Ik weet niet wat jij in je dromen uitspookt, maar ik wil niet meer gewekt worden omdat ik niet kan ademen,' zei Cecilia morrend en slaperig tegelijk. 'Wat jij wilt,' gromde Naito terwijl hij snoof. Hun zachte stemmen klonken minder en minder vaak op uit de tent en uiteindelijk werd het helemaal stil toen ze in slaap vielen. '''Neen! Je moet je sneller voortbewegen! Zo,' zei Darren terwijl hij Adamaris zo snel aanviel dat Naito hem amper kon volgen. Ik kan helemaal niet zo snel bewegen!' protesteerde Naito een beetje boos.'' '''Natuurlijk wel,' snauwde Adamaris hem af.'Je moet ook een beetje je best doen. En trouwens, luie ezel, met jouw spaghettibenen kan ik het wel geloven. Ik heb jou niets gevraagt, gestoord wicht!' kaatste Naito terug.'' 'Doe eens normaal!' siste Orabelle als een boze kat, iets wat Naito niet gewend was van haar. '' ''De Levende Pop had haar vuisten ingewikkeld met verband, waar ze nu al doorheen bloedde door het boksen, wat ze bovendien ook al veel te lang aan het doen was. De training hier in Huize Smaragd ''was meedogenloos. '' '''Ik probeer hier te trainen! Jullie zijn al de hele dag aan het bekvechten! Bekvechten is goed voor hun adrenaline,' zei Gabe koeltjes.'Dan vechten ze beter omdat ze denken dat ze elkaar slaan. Dat is ook weer niet waar!' riep Adamaris.'' Naito rolde gewoon met zijn ogen en rende een rondje door de zaal; iets wat ze altijd moesten doen als een oefening niet lukte. Darren zei dat het hen discipline zou aanleren, maar Naito zelf zag er het nut niet van in. Rosanna daarentegen kreeg speciale training. Kico had de leiding over wat het rostharige meisje leerde, maar de anderen hadden geen idee wat die twee uitspookten in het andere deel van de trainingszaal. Adamaris kennende had zij wel eens een glimp binnengeworpen, en daaruit hadden ze opgemaakt dat omdat Rosanna een atlete was zij haar talenten op een andere manier moest gebruiken dan de rest van de groep. '' ''Orabelle had gegokt dat ze vooral op snelheid en lenigheid focustte, iets wat zeker ook handig zou kunnen zijn in de strijd die zou plaatsvinden in de winter van 1733. 'Hé spaghettistok!' riep Adamaris naar hem.'Ga je dat rondje nog afwerken of ga je de hele dag uit het raam staan gapen?!' '' '''Concentreer je maar op je eigen training in plaats van de mijne! Het zal nodig zijn!' schreeuwde Naito terug. 'Kijk eens wie het zegt! Jij kan nog geen tien meter rennen zonder zo rood te worden als die tomaten waar je zo verliefd op bent!' schold Adamaris. Maar Naito liet zich niet intimideren door haar. '''Alsof jij overal tegen kan! Je bent zo slecht in alles wat je doet, dat het me verbaast dat je been niet uit elkaar valt zodra je een stap zet! O ja? Wil je misschien zien hoe dit been je tegen je kont schopt?!' '' ''Naito liep naar haar toe en staarde haar dreigend aan.'Kom maar op! Ik heb nu al medelijden met je kont! Adamaris maakte zich klaar om hem een zijwaartse schop te geven, maar zodra haar been de lucht in was greep Naito het vast en schopte hij haar andere been onder haar uit. Het kleinere meisje gilde toen ze op de grond smakte, vlak op haar rug, die ze kromde terwijl ze kreunend van de pijn overeind probeerde te komen. Dit lukte desondanks niet en ze viel weer neer, worstelend om terug recht te komen. 'Nou, die oefening kun je blijkbaar al. Goed zo Naito. Je mag pauze nemen,' zei Darren vanaf zijn plek bij de tribunes. '' '''Orabelle! Help me eens overeind! Mijn rug slaat dicht als ik recht ga zitten!' jammerde Adamaris. 'Je moest haar ook niet zó hard laten vallen. Normaal is het de bedoeling dat je je tegenstander laat zakken,' zei Gabe tegen Naito toen die zich op een kruk liet vallen. 'Nou én! Ze verdiende het toch!' morde hij terwijl hij gulzig water in zijn keel naar binnen goot. Na de vage herinnering die zich afspeelde in zijn droom werd Naito wakker. Het was al laat in de nacht, zag hij toen hij het maanlicht zag dat recht boven zijn hoofd op de tent scheen. Cecilia lag diep in slaap naast hem. Haar goudblonde lokken lagen over haar voorhoofd heen en leken wel zilver door het bleke maanlicht. Ze had haar vlechten losgemaakt en haar haren lagen krullend over haar rug en schouders, dik en zacht. Ze rook naar bloemen. Naito kreeg een pijnlijk gevoel van nostalgie in zijn borst, al wist hij niet waar het vandaan kwam. Hij kende Cecilia nog niet zo lang, waarom zou hij zich nostalgisch voelen? Hij legde zich weer neer op de matras en sloot zijn ogen. De volgende dag vertrokken ze direct naar de kust, waar een klein landhuisje stond. Het was opgebouwd uit goudkleurige bakstenen en het dak was gemaakt van met mos bekleed stro en hooi. Naito en Cecilia daalden af van de klif op het kleine stuk strand. Het landhuis stond op een verhoging zodat wanneer het vloed was, het niet zou overstromen. Dit betekende ook dat ze er alleen heen konden met eb. Het koppel liep naar de deur toe en Cecilia klopte een paar keer aan met behulp van de zilveren ring die aan de deur was bevestigd. 'Hallo?' riep ze toen de stilte net iets te lang duurde. Er klonken lichte voetstappen en Cecilia stapte naar achteren tot ze naast Naito stond. De deur ging met een klik open en in de opening stond een jonge vrouw. Ze was niet veel jonger dan Naito, misschien 22 of 23 jaar oud. Wat hij ook opmerkte was dat ze bijzonder mooi was. Hij wist wel dat alle Engelen een vrij goed uiterlijk hadden, Cyramelia, Kico, Cornelius en Adriel meegeteld. Maar het was duidelijk dat deze zelfs waar ze vandaan kwam een schoonheid was. Haar haren waren schouderlang en wipten naar buiten toe. Ze hadden een warme zilverblonde tint, bijna een glanzend, mistig lichtbruin. Ze had grote, ronde dokere goudbruine ogen met lange zware wimpers die bijna glansden als goud door de vage verlichting. Naito zag dat ze als ze lachte kuiltjes in haar wangen zou hebben. Haar lippen hadden de kleur van koraal, terwijl haar gezicht een kleur had die zo bleek was dat Naito zich zorgen zou gaan maken, en een vorm die zo fijn was dat hij hem aan een hert herinnerde. 'Kan ik ergens mee helpen?' vroeg ze zo vriendelijk en naief dat het Naito pijn deed in zijn hart. Vooral door haar brede glimlach die haar parelwitte, rechte rij tanden ontblootte. 'Sorry voor het storen,' zei Cecilia terwijl ze zich direct aanpaste aan de houding van het meisje.'Ik ben Cecilia en dit is mijn vriendje Naito. We zouden iets met je willen bespreken.' En ze glimlachte net zo breed. Naito merkte op hoe de engel tegenover hen hem wantrouwig aankeek. Hoe kon het ook anders. Hij was de enige die zijn neutrale gezicht hield en haar zonder wat te zeggen aanstaarde. 'Natuurlijk, kom maar binnen,' zei ze ten slotte. Haar huisje was gezellig ingericht. Het leek erop dat ze brood bakte, al was bakker niet haar echte beroep. Naito nam aan dat ze daar nog steeds haar geld mee verdiende. Enkele goudbruine broden die vers uit de oven kwamen stonden dampend op de keukentafel. Naito zag dat ze erg goed gemaakt waren; ze zouden helemaal zacht, klam en stomend zijn als je ze nu al open zou snijden. Er hingen overal portretten van dieren en schilderijen van landschappen, en Naito zag overal op de bijzettafeltjes keramiek staan. Her en der hingen boekenkasten aan de muren, maar de grootste leunden er gewoon tegen. Naito kon maar enkele titels lezen en zag dat de meesten over geneeskunde of koken gingen. De Engel keek hen een beetje verlegen aan terwijl ze haar haardvuur aanwakkerde. Erboven hing een grote ketel met iets waarvan Naito de geur herkende als soep waar kringen damp uit opstegen. Ze greep de ketel vast met een doek en zette het op een kurken cirkel op de tafel, zodat die niet zou verbranden. Ze roerde even in de ketel en liet hem dan afkoelen. 'Kom, laten we in de woonkamer zitten,' stelde ze voor terwijl ze naar een apparte nis van de ruimte toe liep. Er was net wat minder licht dan in de keuken en eetkamer, maar toch genoeg om alles duidelijk te kunnen zien. Een donkerblauw tapijt bedekte de vloer en twee sofa's stonden naar elkaar toegekeerd aan weerszijden van een glazen koffietafeltje waar een vaas rozen op stond. Naito en Cecilia gingen een beetje ongemakkelijk zitten terwijl de engel hen verwachtingsvol aankeek. 'Het zit zo,' begon Cecilia aarzelend. 'Faith,' zei de Engel.'Mijn naam is Faith.' 'Oké, Faith,' vervolgde Naito.'We weten dat je een Engel bent en we weten dat het Hemelrijk je onrecht heeft aangedaan. We willen dat je lid wordt van ons genootschap; ons doel is het platgooien en heropbouwen van het corrupte Hemelrijk.' Faith's glimlach was vervaagd. Haar ogen glansden dof zoals de ondergaande zon op een vruchteloos landschap. Ze zette haar kopje koffie rustig neer op het tafeltje en vouwde haar handen samen in haar schoot, tussen de rimpels stof van haar koraalroze jurk. 'Ik ben bang dat ik moet afwijzen,' zei ze dan. Naito verstomde van verbazing. Wat?! Hij begreep helemaal niet wat voor reden Faith zou hebben om hun verzoek af te wijzen! Haar overtuigen was wel het laatste van zijn problemen geweest, of zo had hij het tenminste verwacht! 'Zie je,' murmelde ze terwijl ze opstond.'Mij is geen onrecht aangedaan. Ik verdien elke seconde van mijn leven hier op aarde. Ik zal mijn straf uitzitten tot ik de menselijke oudste leeftijdsgrens voorbij ben. Dan krijg ik mijn vleugels weer.' Ze streek de langere haren die over haar rug lagen voorzichtig weg. Haar jurk had een laag uitgesneden rug en Naito kon de twee rauwe littekens op haar rug zien. De plek waar vleugels hoorden te zitten. 'Ik had mijn vleugels nog,' zei Faith zachtjes.'Maar ze zijn verlamd, dus moest ik ze afsnijden.' 'Waarom?' vroeg Cecilia. Naito had kunnen zweren dat hij haar stem hoorde breken, als hij niet beter wist. Faith liet haar haren weer over de littekens glijden terwijl ze naar de keukentafel toeliep en haar soep in kommen begon te gieten. Toen ze klaar was wreef ze zachtjes met beide handen over haar buik terwijl ze uit het raampje keek. 'Ik had een kind met een Demon.' Hoofdstuk 51 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 53 Einde van het Hoofdstuk Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Dit Hoofdstuk krijgt van mij... 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. Bestand:GevallenEngel_Banner_Eind.png Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken